The present invention relates to testing functionality of a unified protocol (UniPro) device, and more particularly, to a UniPro device with self functional test and associated method.
Unified Protocol (UniPro) is developed by MIPI (Mobile Industry Processor Interface) Alliance, and is high speed interconnect technology for connecting the integrated circuits in the mobile or mobile influenced systems. Its target is to support multiple applications. For example, the popular applications planned to be connected to the UniPro interface may include CSI-3 developed by MIPI Alliance, UFS (Universal Flash Storage) developed by JEDEC (Joint Electron Device Engineering Council), Google Project Ara, etc.
A UniPro device may be regarded as having a UniPro interface and a physical layer (PHY) circuit, where the UniPro interface supports several layers in a UniPro stack between an upper layer (e.g., an application layer) and a lower layer (e.g., the physical layer). To test functionality of a UniPro device, a peer UniPro device is generally required to be connected to the UniPro device under test. That is, a transmit (TX) port of the UniPro device under test should be connected to a receive (RX) port of the peer UniPro device, and an RX port of the UniPro device under test should be connected to a TX port of the peer UniPro device. However, for some manufacture tests in the automatic test equipment (ATE) environment, only one UniPro device is available. Thus, there is a need for an innovative self functional test scheme which allows some critical tests to be performed using a single UniPro device only.